Merlin's second apprentice
|death=6 January, 2020 |species= |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=White |eyes= |skin=Dark |occupation= |era=*Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era |affiliation=Merlin |masters=Merlin |apprentices= }} The second apprentice of Merlin (pre-1400-6 January, 2020) was a powerful wizard. While Merlin had several apprentices, only this wizard and one other truly achieved immortality. In circa 2019, the wizard accidentally teleported to the Unknown Countries near the Fifth NoHead Base, where he investigated great evils and briefly ran into Mr. Stupid NoHead. Months later, the wizard was saved by S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence. In return, he gave the baby a Platinum pencil which would require the wizard grant two wishes to the baby. Baby Intelligence immediately asked for his first wish; the wizard told him everything he knew of the NoHeads. He told of the threat Mr. Stupid NoHead is posing from within his fortress. Biography Early life ]] The second apprentice of Merlin was born at some point prior to 1400. was a powerful wizard. While Merlin trained several apprentices over his long career, only this wizard and one other truly achieved immortality. While Merlin died, this man offered to watch over the Arts, but the job was entrusted to the other apprentice. After Merlin's death In 1422, the wizard arrived in Paris, France for what was supposed to be a brief stopover. However, non-magical beings convicted him of practicing witchcraft and sentenced him to death. However, on the evening before his scheduled execution, he teleported from his prison cell. In circa 2019, the wizard attempted to teleport to an unknown destination but failed, instead reappearing in the Unknown Countries near the Fifth NoHead Base. The wizard made his way inside using a Concealment Charm. While the wizard was investigating the NoHead Base, he was attacked by a Bratpro. The wizard was able to ward off his attacks and forced the Bratpro backwards. The wizard stopped to catch his breath, but before he left, he saw a shadowy figure within the fortress, whom he believed to be Mr. Stupid NoHead. Second NoHead War First wish Months later, the wizard was saved by S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence. In return, he gave the baby a Platinum pencil which would require the wizard grant two wishes to the baby. Baby Intelligence immediately asked for his first wish, but saved the second for later. On the baby's request, the wizard told him everything he knew of the NoHeads. He told of the threat Mr. Stupid NoHead is posing from within his fortress and presented a fragment of RC-3 as evidence. When Baby Intelligence asked him about his magic, he referenced the Fobble fairy tale Beauty and the Beast, noting the difference between this fairy tale and mutant children's stories: that instead of being in the origin of the heroine's troubles, in said mutant books magic is seen as a tool that must be used properly not to cause as many problems as it fixes. Baby Intelligence thought about him during his hike across Mount Everest. Second wish and death Subsequently, an intense duel erupted between the apprentice and Mr. Stupid NoHead; both contestants displayed a deep understanding of their respective energies (magic and mutantry), but Mr. Stupid NoHead faked his retreat after the wizard trapped him in a fiery cage. The wizard told Baby Intelligence to leave, but then Mr. Stupid NoHead appeared along with illusions of RC units. The wizard readied himself for further battle but appears to be paralyzed with awe of Sauron's power. Baby Intelligence and Kellerman rose in a terrifying ethereal form and initiated of wills with Mr. Stupid NoHead, eventually gaining the upper hand and pushing Mr. Stupid NoHead into a fireplace. A moment later, Mr. Stupid NoHead's mangled corpse exploded in a mass of Dark energy, sending deadly waves at the platform. Deciding that either way his death was inevitable, Merlin's second apprentice sacrificed himself, sprinting forwards and hurtling all his magic at the waves. The employment of magic was far too much for the old man, who died as the Dark energies disappeared. His sacrifice preserved Baby Intelligence and all others in the room. Physical description The second apprentice of Merlin is a stern-looking elderly gentleman with spectacles. He has a long gray beard reaching down underneath his chest. He has small eyes with tiny pupils as well as a long blue-colored vestment. His shoes are black and primitive. Personality and traits The second apprentice to survive immortality was an extremely quirky man, with a serene disposition and many eccentric qualities. Despite having centuries of life experience, he was a complete nonconformist; he lacked self-consciousness and was not afraid to show who he truly was. Merlin's apprentice was also intelligent and unusually perceptive, such as when he found out how to achieve immortality when many of Merlin's other students have failed to do so, realized how to save everyone on the platform in which Mr. Stupid NoHead's remains lay and would have consumed them, and when he often made quick deductions about the Dark Order. However, he was very grouchy and constantly seemed anxious or stressed, especially when locked in combat with Mr. Stupid NoHead, showing trepidation but a lack of fear of the NoHead Grandmaster. He has also, when pressed, displayed admirable bravery. Magical powers and abilities This wizard's favor with Merlin gave him arsenal to a variety of powers, resulting in a great degree of magical might at the peak of his power. When he went to the Fifth NoHead Base to rescue Baby Intelligence, he destroyed a legion of robots with a powerful Mutilation Curse, which lit up the sky for miles. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:Wizards Category:2020 deaths Category:Apprentices of Merlin Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Battle of Tsala fatalities